


peace

by rleucos



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, haar is like. jill’s older brother/uncle/dad., idk what this is., soft, they Hit That Dynamic for me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleucos/pseuds/rleucos
Summary: jill, haar, fireside chats. the then and now.





	peace

jill finds small reprieve between mist and haar. haar is old; mist is new. the first night haar is with her again, she slips out of mist’s tent, girl unmoving, because her heart is torn and she does not quite know who she is anymore.

but haar is old, he is known—he had been with her since her first memory, toddling upon the sleeping knight just outside, leaning against his wyvern. she’d fallen into his knee, thankfully in common clothes, and his eye laden with sleep found her gently.

she sent him her snaggle tooth smile before a maid swept her up.

he has always been there, infuriatingly enough.

she was unsurprised to find him asleep on guard duty. jill trusted him more than any man in the camp. even asleep he was worth ten men. he was exactly as she remembered, from the nicks in his armor to the handle of his axe. the corner of his eye patch frayed in one spot, and she had only seen him without it once.

“captain.” harr was vigilant, harr was a god placed on a beast’s back. his loyalty to the fizzarts knew few limits; he would be with her even if she shook him off. pledges ran deep in begnion’s blood.

her fists curled. mist had worn her down over their time together to sleep without armor, and without arms on her body (she permitted weapons beside their cot), but she felt bare before him—a man who had been around her since she tottered around in diapers—and it felt wrong. “don’t call me that.”

jill’s voice was already slipping away from her.

his eye cracked open. he sat up, slouched back, propping himself against the trunk calling the fire home. god could sleep anywhere.

“need something?” he asked.

she did. she didn’t. she has questions he might answer eventually, or until he grows tired, falling asleep to avoid the potential conversation. her eyes traced him, and his face remained impassive.

“…can i sit?” she asked.

a lazy smile threatened his face before it slipped away. there were emotions buried in him, close to the surface; she knew them. “whatever you please, captain.” a scowl stretched her cheeks. that, she knew, was purely to irritate her.

jill sat on the ground, knees drawn to her chest. space was between them, but she had been here twice before, close enough that, if she began crying, his arm could wrap around her. they had been here, they would be here.

but words weren’t always needed. his head lolled back, but no snore rumbled past his nostrils. awake, if for the moment.

mist would find her soon if she stayed too long. it was not a lack of trust that had mist following her, but concern. jill was not use to the broiling of emotions soft as butter churning in her mind.

“it’ll be alright, jill,” haar said as the fire cackled. “he had more pride for you than soldiers like us could ever vocalize.” his side was as comforting (not comfortable) as she remembered. her eyes watched embers crack, stomach in knots.

haar was what she had of then; mist was the now. naps basking on the backs of wyverns/needlework beneath the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> again, This Is Cheaper Than Therapy.
> 
> i finished fe9 recently so i gotta get all these feelings out. might do more w this concept idk


End file.
